disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Kingdom (Tennesee)
Current Lands/Rides/Stuff Main St. * Town Square Theater (1985) * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (1985) FP Fantasyland * Cinderella Castle (1985) * Prince Charming's Carousel (1985) FP * Princess Fairytale Hall (2014) * Fairy Tale Forest (2007) * Snow White's Scary Adventures (1985/1995) FP * Snow White Grotto (1985) * The Sword in the Stone (1985) * Mickey's PhilharMagic (2003) FP * Peter Pan's Flight (1985) FP * Pinocchio's Daring Journey (1989) FP * Dumbo the Flying Elephant (1985) FP * It's A Small World (1985) FP * Enchanted Tales with Belle (2013) * Alice in Wonderland (1985) FP * Mad Tea Party (1985) FP * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1999) FP * Hunny Pot Spin (2005) FP Mermaid Lagaon * Under the Sea: Journey to the Little Mermaid (2013) FP * King Triton's Carousel of the Sea (2013) FP * Ariel's Grotto (2013) FP * Flounder's Flying Fish Coaster (TBA) FP * Scuttle's Scooters (TBA) FP * King Triton's Concert (TBA) * Blowfish Balloon Race (TBA) * The Whirlpool (TBA) FP * Ariel's Playground (TBA) FP ToonTown * Mickey's House (1994) * Minnie's House (1994) * Goofy's Playhouse (1994/2007)F''' * Donald's Boat (1994) * Goofy's Barnstormer (1998) '''FP * Chip 'N' Dale's Treehouse (1994) * Bonkers Spinning Cars (1995) FP * Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin (1994) FP Fronterland * Big Thunder Mountain (1985) FP * Mark Twain Riverboat (1985) FP * Frontierland Shootin' Gallery Arcade (1985) * Calico Mine Train (1985) FP * Frontierland Farmyard (1985) Good Ole' South * Splash Mountain (1993) FP * Country Bear Jamboree (1985) Tomorrowland * Space Mountain (1985) (A ride that is Simler To The one at Disneyland California,Hong Kong And Tokyo) ' '(Halloween Version: Space Mountain Ghost Galaxy) FP * Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin (2000 - A Interactive Dark Ride) FP * Mission: SPACE (2004/2017) FP * Star Tours The Adventure Continues (1990/2011) FP * Star Wars Launch Bay (2017) * ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter (1996) FP * Stitch Encounter (2007) * The Timekeeper (1995) FP * Flying Saucers (1985) FP * Honey, I Shrunk the Audience (1995) FP * TBA Adventureland * Pirates Of The Caribbean (1985) FP * The Pirates League (2012) FP * Indiana Jones Adventure Temple of the Forbidden Eye (1996) FP * Jungle Cruise (1985) FP * Tarzan's Treehouse (2000) * Temple Cruse (an Intamin roller coaster) (1994) FP * Enchanted Tiki Room (1985/1998) * The Magic Carpets of Aladdin (2002) FP * Jasmine's Castle (2002) * Magic Lamp Theater (2002) FP * The Wrong Lever (2017 - Vekoma Invertigo 2.0 Based off of Emperor's New Groove) FP Former Rides Fantasyland * Mickey Mouse Revue (1985-2002) Tomorrowland * If You Had Wings (1985-1989) * Delta Dreamflight (1989-1999) * Mission to Mars (1985-1994) * Captain EO (1985-1994, moved to Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Tennessee) Adventureland * Swiss Family Treehouse (1985-1999) * Flying Carpets (1985-2001) * Saudi Arabia Castle (1985-1999) * Legend of the Lion King (1995-2000) Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Tennessee Category:Disney Parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney Category:United States Category:Mickey Mouse